


En Otra Tierra Media

by JunkiesBaddyPowder



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thilbo, bagginshield
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkiesBaddyPowder/pseuds/JunkiesBaddyPowder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universo Alternativo. Thorin ha sobrevivido a la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, y parece ser incapáz de mantener al hobbit fuera de sus pensamientos. (Warning: slash, fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Fluff, sexo explícito en futuros capítulos.  
> Legales: Todos los lugares y personajes son creaciones de JRR Tolkien.

No puede apartar al hobbit de su mente, y al principio le cuesta entender por qué. ¿Se debe a la culpa que aún lo muerde, por las veces en que lo maltrató? Pero su pobre, querido saqueador le había reiterado unas cien veces que estaba perdonado, y la relación entre ellos había sanado, mientras sus heridas hacían lo mismo.

No, no es solo el cargo de conciencia; hay pensamientos en su mente de una naturaleza muy distinta, y mucho más agradable. A veces se sienta en su trono, y en vez de soñar con la Piedra del Arca, se sorprende pensando en la graciosa y respingona nariz del hobbit, o en esos ojos azul profundo, que pasan tan fácilmente de la inocencia a la picardía, o lo suaves que deben sentirse esos rizos color avellana entre sus dedos. Estos pensamientos lo dejan a veces ansioso, otras veces con un agradable calor en el pecho.   
Algo así sintió una vez por una muchacha, hacía muchos, muchos años, tantos que ya casi no se acuerda.

Los enanos que tuvieron la suerte de haberlo conocido siempre le comentan lo mucho que extrañan al saqueador, pero Thorin está seguro de que ninguno de ellos siente esa aguda y persistente necesidad de escuchar su voz, o de ver su redondo rostro sonriente. 

Y un día el rey bajo la montaña tiene una revelación: Bilbo es algo suave y dulce, algo noble y bueno e inusual, y, por eso, precioso. Algo que debe tener en su vida. Le toma un tiempo, y algunas charlas con Balin, admitir que estos sentimientos no son otra cosa que amor, y del tipo más romántico.

…

El amor entre varones no es raro para su raza. Es algo práctico, cuando las mujeres son tan pocas, y en ciertos casos, como todo tipo de amor, inevitable. Thorin no sería el primer rey en tener un consorte hombre, de eso está seguro, aunque sí sería el primero en tener un hobbit a su lado. Pero eso no es motivo para rechazar una posible relación con Bilbo, y así como es obstinado, Thorin no pierde el tiempo dudando o temiendo el rechazo, y decide declararle su amor, para lo cual primero debe mandarlo a buscar.

…

El viaje desde Erebor a La Comarca es largo, y lo es aún más para Thorin, que espera en su montaña, incapaz de saber por qué parte del camino van ya Fili y Kili, y si Bilbo los acompaña o ha declinado la oferta. Pero la tortuosa espera eventualmente llega a su fin: esta mañana la alegre vocecilla de Bilbo comienza a reverberar por los salones de piedra, y Thorin se prepara para recibirlo.

…

El abrazo que se dan es largo y apretado, y ninguno de los dos quiere separarse. Bilbo está encantadísimo de verlo, pero hay curiosidad en sus ojos por el motivo de esta reunión. Thorin sonríe, y espera que su amor sea correspondido.

Durante el día Thorin hace tiempo en su apretada agenda para charlar con Bilbo, de esto y aquello, de qué pasó en La Comarca y qué pasó en La Montaña, cosas pequeñas y livianas, pero valiosas a su manera. Por la noche, mientras cenan con algunos de los enanos de la Compañía, aquellos que se quedaron junto a Thorin ayudándolo a gobernar una montaña que de a poco va llenándose nuevamente de vida, Thorin se retuerce en su asiente, su torva mirada clavada en su plato; solo quiere quedarse a solas con su hobbit, pero la cena no parece tener fin.

…  
continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Los enanos le han preparado un cuarto particularmente lujoso, justo al lado del de Thorin, y Bilbo desempaca feliz. Está ansioso por mostrarle su cuaderno rojo, el que compró cuando volvió a La Comarca con la idea de plasmar la aventura que vivieron. Se siente muy orgulloso del mapa que comenzó a esbozar, aunque sabe que necesita ser corregido. Bilbo mira alrededor y se pregunta si podría acostumbrarse a vivir allí, en una habitación de piedra, entre enanos, bajo la montaña, si Thorin se lo pidiera; desde que volvió de su aventura se siente extrañamente aislado de los demás hobbits, y en un punto lo agradece. ¿Qué saben ellos de las cosas por las que pasó, las cosas que vio, en este último año? Sólo la Compañía entiende. Hay un vínculo único que lo une a estos enanos, y a Thorin en particular.

Thorin...

Majestuoso y temible Thorin. Cruel Thorin. Noble, fiel. Tierno. Y esa sonrisa… Bilbo sacude la cabeza y rápidamente cambia el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Después de un largo y relajante baño, Bilbo sale al gran balcón a fumar su pipa, y se sorprende gratamente al encontrarlo a Thorin, sentado en un banco de piedra, unos metros a su derecha; su piel luce fresca y su cabello aún está húmedo después de su baño. Su camisa de escote en “v” deja entrever su pecho. Las mejillas de Bilbo arden por un momento al admirar la belleza del enano. Se sienta a su lado y disfrutan juntos de la noche estrellada en silencio.

Al rato Thorin se pone de pie y espera a que Bilbo haga lo mismo. El hobbit obedece la orden tácita, dejando la pipa sobre el banco.

El enano está bastante nervioso: ¿cómo debe tratar a un hobbit en estas cuestiones? Teme ser demasiado brusco. Se le acerca, sin decir una palabra; ahora Bilbo también está nervioso, y comienza a hablar atropelladamente, sobre la nada misma, solo para llenar el silencio. Thorin sonríe, disfrutando del efecto que tiene sobre el hobbit. Alarga una de sus grandes manos para tocar una de sus tiernas mejillas lampiñas, un gesto algo titubeante, que corta en seco la palabrería del hobbit, una frase formada a medias flotando en el aire. Bilbo se sorprende al ver añoranza en los ojos del rey enano.

De pronto Thorin toma el rostro de Bilbo con ambas manos, acercándolo hacia sí en un gesto demandante que el hobbit no se atreve a resistir, con sus ojos abiertos como dos grandes platos. El enano confunde la sorpresa de Bilbo con miedo, y afloja la presión de sus manos. Pero Bilbo no se aparta: se acerca más a él.

Cierran los ojos. Sus labios se tocan una vez, se separan, se vuelven a tocar. Thorin lo besa con suavidad, y Bilbo lo imita torpemente, posando sus tímidas manos sobre el cuerpo musculoso, pensando “¡Por Aüle, estoy besando a un enano!... Estoy besando al rey bajo la montaña... Estoy besando a Thorin, y Thorin me besa a mí.” Y con ese último pensamiento Bilbo se relaja.

…  
continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin mueve sus manos por el torso del hobbit, sintiendo el suave cuerpo debajo de la ropa. Bilbo tiembla cuando sus lenguas hacen contacto, y la sangre de Thorin arde por esta delicada criatura. Sus manos y sus besos se vuelven ávidos; quiere devorarlo.

La cabeza de Bilbo da vueltas; el calor, el olor, el sabor, lo envuelven y embriagan, mientras esas manos pesadas y ásperas lo aprietan. Bilbo nunca se sintió tan excitado en su vida, y se pone rojo de vergüenza cuando Thorin roza con su pierna la erección en sus pantalones, sobre todo al oír el gemido que surge de sus propios labios. Thorin le contesta con un profundo gruñido, y lo arrastra al interior de su cuarto mientras besa y mordisquea su cuello y puntiagudas orejas. El hobbit vuelve a gemir, sin poder evitarlo. Thorin tironea de sus ropas, Bilbo comienza a desvestirse, y Thorin lo imita.

Bilbo está extasiado ante la visión del enano desnudándose delante de la cama. Nunca vio un cuerpo tan fuerte, torneado y masculino; El vello que cubre el cuerpo de Thorin lo fascina casi tanto como su enorme y erecto miembro. Bilbo sonríe incrédulo al pensar que el rey de Erebor lo desee de esta manera.

Thorin lo ayuda a terminar de desnudarse, y mira al hobbit con igual fascinación. El cuerpo de Bilbo es redondeado, suave y lampiño, salvo sus piernas, que están cubiertas por un vello claro, parecido al que cubre sus pies y corona su entrepierna. Thorin pasea sus manos por las suaves curvas y pendientes del cuerpo de Bilbo, apretando allí donde es más tierno. Bilbo presiona su cuerpo contra el de Thorin, y caen juntos sobre la cama.

Besa el pecho del enano, sosteniendo un pezón entre sus labios, y frota sus caderas contra las de Thorin, un tanto avergonzado de su propia osadía. Thorin ríe por lo bajo y sostiene las ávidas caderas del hobbit hasta que se detienen. Lo besa en la boca, acaricia sus muslos y luego toma en su mano la erección de Bilbo con firmeza, trabajándola lentamente; es un pene bastante grueso aunque no muy largo, como su dueño, y a Thorin le parece una belleza. Los músculos de Bilbo se relajan y tensan rítmicamente. Thorin se deleita al escuchar los pequeños sonidos de placer que provoca en su hobbit.

Thorin no acostumbra complacer a otros hombres con su boca; no le desagrada el sabor, sino la sumisión del acto, pero decide hacer una excepción con el hobbit. Dibuja un camino de mordiscos y besos por el cuerpo de Bilbo, bajando hasta encontrarse con su pene, que rápidamente envuelve en su boca caliente.

Bilbo se queda sin aliento. Thorin succiona su miembro con una fuerza y entusiasmo que el hobbit nunca experimentó antes, como tampoco el roce de barba contra su piel, una sensación nada desagradable. Bilbo hunde sus dedos en la espesa cabellera del enano, y mira subrepticiamente cómo éste ejecuta su tarea, enrojeciendo aún más cuando cruza por un segundo su mirada con la de Thorin, que al saborear líquido preseminal decide detenerse y pasar a otras actividades.

Bilbo está ansioso por devolver el favor, y con toda la autoridad que posee empuja el cuerpo de Thorin a un costado. Se coloca entre sus piernas, preguntándose si un pene de tal tamaño podrá entrar en su boca, pero se las ingenia para lograrlo, ayudándose con una mano, que envuelve alrededor de la base, apretando y acariciando hasta donde llegan sus labios. El sabor de Thorin es más intenso que el de sus anteriores amantes, y a Bilbo no le disgusta para nada. Thorin cierra los ojos y comienza a emitir guturales gemidos, tirando suavemente de los rizos del hobbit. Bilbo presta especial atención al glande, recorriéndolo hábilmente con su lengua, mientras desliza su mano libre entre las piernas de Thorin para juguetear con sus testículos. Aunque no tiene demasiada experiencia, el hobbit, a base de entusiasmo e ingenio, sabe muy bien cómo complacerlo.

Bilbo va ganando confianza segundo a segundo, y cuando libera el pene de entre sus labios con un sonoro _plop_ , sonríe abiertamente a Thorin y lo besa en la boca sin ruborizarse siquiera un poco. Claro que, cuando Thorin desliza una de sus grandes manos entre sus glúteos y lo toca en su zona más íntima, el valor del hobbit flaquea un tanto; nunca ha sido penetrado por alguien de semejante tamaño. Thorin siente su nerviosismo y lo calma susurrándole al oído palabras de ternura, mientras recoge de la cómoda junto a la cama una pequeña botella de aceite cosmético. Ésta noche el aceite tendrá otro uso.

 

_continuará..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El final.

Thorin unge sus dedos en el untuoso líquido y los pasa por entre los glúteos de Bilbo, una y otra vez, hasta que los músculos del hobbit se relajan. Un grueso dedo busca la entrada a su cuerpo, e ingresa sin mucha resistencia. Pronto lo acompaña un segundo dedo, y Bilbo comienza a gemir suavemente contra el cuello de Thorin. Minutos más tarde, el hobbit anuncia con voz jadeante estar listo.

Thorin no hace ningún ademán de querer tomar la iniciativa, cediéndole el control a Bilbo, quién se lo agradece silenciosamente; Se sienta sobre las caderas del enano, mirándolo audazmente a los ojos, luego toma la imponente erección de Thorin en su mano, la unge de aceite y lentamente la introduce en su propio cuerpo, dejando que sus músculos se adapten a esta nueva invasión. La respiración de Bilbo se vuelve irregular, y hay un momento de innegable tirantez, con una aguda puntada de dolor, pero pasa rápido, ayudado por las caricias de enormes manos curtidas sobre su cuerpo húmedo.

El hobbit cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Un gemido agudo sale de su boca cuando la incomodidad se vuelve buena, deliciosa, y comienza a mecer su cuerpo lentamente, creando más de esta fricción adictiva. Thorin deja que Bilbo marque el ritmo, y mira extasiado a su hobbit cabalgándolo, con su dulce rostro transfigurado por el placer.

Después de un tiempo Bilbo encuentra el ángulo perfecto, el que lo hace ver estrellas, y acelera sus movimientos, sin querer controlarse más. Thorin encuentra este nuevo ritmo mucho más satisfactorio, y lo complementa con sus propios movimientos, que pronto se vuelven dominantes, sosteniendo las caderas de Bilbo con fuerza y en su lugar.

A Bilbo no le molesta para nada el cambio de poder, y se deja controlar por el vigoroso ritmo que le impone Thorin. Pronto la habitación de piedra se llena de jadeos y súplicas, y gritos y gruñidos. Bilbo cede al incontrolable deseo de tocar su propio pene, mientras Thorin lo penetra febrilmente, y se sorprende cuando el orgasmo lo asalta de súbito. Fuego blanco traspasa su cuerpo, salpicando el torso del enano. Las contracciones de sus músculos internos roban la poca razón que le queda a Thorin, quien se regala a su propio orgasmo, largamente esperado.

No es la performance de su vida, pero ha alcanzado para satisfacer a su hobbit, y Thorin sabe que ésta no fue la última vez, sino la primera de muchas que vendrán en el futuro que compartan juntos.

Cuando ambos recuperan el aliento, Bilbo intenta levantarse a buscar un pañuelo con el que limpiar el pequeño desastre que ha hecho sobre el pecho de Thorin, y pasar por el cuarto de baño a limpiar el pequeño desastre que hizo Thorin dentro suyo, pero el enano no está dispuesto a dejarlo ir a ninguna parte, y lo sostiene en sus fuertes y calientes brazos. Como tantas veces en su viaje, Bilbo se da cuenta que estar un poco sucio no es nada vergonzoso cuando los demás están en el mismo estado, y se deja llevar por el sueño.

…

Es un sueño extraño, el que tiene. Es sobre la batalla de los cinco ejércitos. Bilbo puede verse a sí mismo, arrodillado junto al cuerpo maltrecho de Thorin, sacudiéndolo suavemente, pero el rey no se mueve, y sus ojos están fijos en un punto más allá de este mundo. Bilbo se ve a sí mismo llorando sobre el cuerpo sin vida.

Cuando se despierta, no lo hace con el corazón pesado o el espíritu agitado, sino con una extraña tranquilidad. Se pregunta si aquel sueño es otra realidad, otra Tierra Media, tan real como ésta. Quizá haya muchas realidades; quizá en alguna de ellas sea Thorin quien lo llore a él, caído durante la batalla. En otra puede que Bilbo nunca haya partido con los enanos, o Gandalf haya elegido a otro hobbit para acompañarlos, y Thorin y él nunca se hubieran conocido.

Muchos mundos, muchos Thorins y muchos Bilbos.  
El hobbit piensa “Si todos estos Thorins y Bilbos existen, desearía poder abrazarlos y secar sus lágrimas y compartir con ellos la felicidad que siento ahora, acurrucado contra el cálido cuerpo de Thorin, escuchando sus suaves ronquidos, con los primeros rayos de sol filtrándose por las cortinas y motas de polvo danzando en el aire. Realmente espero que puedan ser felices.”

Bilbo sonríe al sentir los dedos de Thorin jugando sobre su pecho, y agradece silenciosamente su suerte.

 

Fin.


End file.
